justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Proud Mary
"Proud Mary" by Ike & Tina Turner is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, And Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a woman with the following clothes and features: *A golden yellow fringe dress. *Light green pumps. *Curly orange hair. *In the remake, her hair is red, her dress is reddish-orange, her bracelet is red, and her glove is dark blue. Proudmarysqa clipped rev 2.png|Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a stage with lights. It gives the player a show girl feeling, like she's on stage. In the Kinect versions of Just Dance 3 (DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits, you can almost see a city with buildings and lights behind the lights. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 7: Spin in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6 and 8: 'Spin in a clockwise direction. '''Gold Move 9: '''Put your hands up. ProudMaryGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, & 7 ProudMaryGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, & 8 ProudMaryGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 9 PM GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 to 8 ''in-game PM GM2.gif|Gold Move 9 in-game Appearances in Mashups Proud Mary appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Trivia *This song, along with Ninja Re Bang Bang, holds the record for '''most gold moves in one dance, having an overwhelming amount of 9 Gold Moves. However, on Just Dance 2, when the game shows the score at the end of the song, it counts for eight Gold Moves instead of nine. **Coincidentally, most of them are the same. **This is because Gold Moves 7 and 8 occur so close together that Gold Move 8 is not counted for score in JD2. * Proud Mary is the second song with a short version that starts in the middle of the song. The first one is'' Take Me Out.'' * The coach's outfit is very similar to the P2 of Can't Take My Eyes Off You. * Proud Mary has one of the most dramatic tempo changes in the series - after spending over a minute in a slow tempo, the song quickly speeds up. * This song and When I Grow Up were used for a talent search. Gallery abusivemarymenu.png Pround Mary Great Hits Menu.PNG|Proud Mary on Just Dance: Greatest Hits Proudmarysqa.png Proudmary.jpg|Remake pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms Proud Mary Just Dance Now.png|Just Dance Now Remake Videos Ike_%26_Tina_Turner_-_Proud_Mary Proud Mary - Ike & Tina Turner Just Dance 2 Just Dance 3 Ike & Tina Turner Proud Mary Just Dance Greatest Hits - Proud Mary - 5* Stars Just Dance Now - Proud Mary - Tina Turner References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:70's Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:XBOX DLC Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Julia Spiesser Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited